1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of brewing coffee and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of brewing coffee utilizing a novel coffee maker filter basket with a steeping feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the course of time, there have been several attempts at new apparatus and methods for brewing a rich and robust cup (or pot) of coffee. For example, an ancient method of brewing coffee, referred to as the xe2x80x9cjugxe2x80x9d, included the steps of pouring hot water over coffee grounds in a stoneware jug and letting the grounds soak for approximately five hours. The coffee was carefully poured out of the jug in an attempt to avoid pouring grounds into the cup.
A more recent version of the jug method, referred to as a plunger pot or french press, employs a glass cylinder with a top having a plunger rod passing therethrough. The rod is attached to a metal filter that fits securely inside the cylinder. To make coffee, the coffee grounds and hot water are placed in the cylinder and the grounds are allowed to steep for a predetermined period of time (approximately three to five minutes). This will give the coffee grounds time to swell and the water will extract the flavor from the coffee grounds. Finally, the plunger is pressed down to force the grounds to the bottom of the cylinder and the coffee above the plunger may be consumed.
Today, automatic drip coffee makers are common and convenient means for making coffee. Coffee is made by dispensing water from a reservoir through the ground coffee and into a carafe below for serving. The automatic drip coffee makers typically include at least the following elements: a water reservoir for storing a predetermined amount of water relative to the quantity of coffee the user intends to brew; a heating element for heating the water stored in the water reservoir prior to the water being dispensed over the coffee grounds; a basket for housing a coffee filter and coffee grounds; a carafe for receiving the water after it passes over the coffee grounds and through the coffee filter; and a heating element for keeping the carafe of brewed coffee warm.
However, in today""s automatic drip coffee makers, the flavor of the coffee is not as rich and robust as it could be, due to the amount of steeping that the coffee grounds are subject to (or not subject to). The term steeping refers to the amount of soaking or wetting that the coffee grounds undergo. If the coffee grounds merely get wetted out (i.e., the grounds just get wet, but they do not get wet enough to brew), the quality and taste of the coffee will suffer.
Thus, in order to brew a rich and robust pot of coffee in an automatic drip coffee maker, there have been several attempts in the prior art to regulate the flow rate of water over the coffee grounds, thereby regulating the amount of steeping. For example, in conventional coffee makers the heating element may be configured to regulate the flow rate of the water.
A filter basket is commonly used within a coffee maker to support the filter which carries the coffee grounds. Conventional filter baskets are typically conical in shape with a large opening on top and a relatively small outlet hole in the bottom. The hot water enters the large opening in the top, passes over the coffee grounds in the filter and exits through the small outlet hole in the bottom.
The prior art also discloses various by-pass configurations for regulating the flow of water through the filter basket. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,053 discloses a variable brew coffee maker which includes a spreader plate-spreader basket assembly for selectively proportioning the amount of water directed into the coffee grounds and the amount of water directed via an overflow duct which by-passes the coffee grounds directly into the receptacle for diluting the brewed coffee therein. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,509 discloses a device to vary the strength of a brewed beverage wherein the desired strength is achieved by controlling the volume of hot water contacting the beverage particles. This goal is achieved by varying the size of a slot to bypass more or less of the hot water around the filter containing the particles. However, these types of systems disclose apparatus and methods for making a weaker cup of coffee, not a richer and more robust cup of coffee.
Moreover, the size of the outlet hole in the basket often allows the water flow that is entering the basket to flow out of the basket without any restriction. Therefore the coffee grinds get wet and they don""t have an opportunity to properly steep.
Thus, a need exists for a filter basket which may be used in an automatic drip coffee maker which will provide enhanced steeping, thereby producing rich and robust coffee.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filter basket which may be used in an automatic drip coffee maker which will provide enhanced steeping, thereby producing rich and robust coffee. It is also an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive and automatic apparatus and method for creating a steeping cycle in a coffee maker.
One embodiment of the filter basket in accordance with the present invention includes a wall configured to form a basket, the wall having a drain hole formed in a lower portion thereof; and means for regulating a flow of liquid flowing into the basket into the drain hole. To use the filter basket in hot beverage applications, such as brewing coffee, the filter basket must be formed of a plastic material capable of withstanding a temperature of at least 212 degrees Fahrenheit. To receive conically shaped filters, the filter basket may be substantially conically shaped.
One embodiment of the means for regulating a flow of liquid includes a pair of planar surfaces positioned within the basket and connected to an inner surface of the wall, wherein the pair of planar surfaces define a longitudinal slot therebetween. The slot may be defined by separating the pair of planar surfaces or by staggering the pair of planar surfaces.
The slot has a first end and a second end wherein a width of the slot is greater in the first end than in the second end. The size of the slot is configured to restrict the flow of fluid through the basket to maintain a predetermined level of fluid within the basket for a predetermined dwell period. The predetermined dwell period is preferably in the range of about five minutes to about seven minutes. The wall also includes a first end and a second end, wherein the first end defines an inlet opening for receiving a filter and coffee grounds.
Another embodiment of the means for regulating a flow of liquid includes a planar surface positioned within the basket and connected to an inner surface of the wall, wherein the planar surface has a longitudinal slot formed at least partially therein and a hole formed in a lower portion thereof.
An adjustable means for regulating a flow of liquid through a filter basket is also disclosed. The adjustable means for regulating a flow of liquid includes a tube mounted within the basket adjacent to the drain hole and an adjustment rod positioned within the tube. Each of the tube and the adjustment rod have at least one longitudinal slot formed therein for regulating the flow of liquid from the basket through the drain hole. The adjustment rod preferably has a plurality of longitudinal slots of varying length formed therein.
Yet another embodiment of the means for regulating a flow of liquid includes a planar surface positioned within the basket and connected to an inner surface of said wall and a bimetallic strip. The planar surface has a longitudinal slot formed at least partially therein and a hole formed in a lower portion thereof. The bimetallic strip is positioned adjacent to the planar surface and covers the longitudinal slot.
Still yet another embodiment of the means for regulating a flow of liquid includes a tube mounted within the basket adjacent to the drain hole, a valve positioned within the tube and seated within the drain hole, and a bimetallic spring attached at a first end to an upper end of the valve and at a second end to a top of the tube. Movement of the spring causes movement of the valve to open or close the drain hole.
Yet another embodiment of the means for regulating a flow of liquid includes a tube mounted within the basket adjacent to the drain hole, a bimetallic strip connected at a first end to the wall, and a plug mounted on a second end of the bimetallic strip and positioned within a second drain hole formed in a lower portion of the wall.
In another embodiment, the filter basket includes a base having at least one drain hole formed therein; an outer wall connected to and extending from the base; and an inner wall connected to and extending from the base. The inner wall has at least one slot formed therein perpendicular to a plane of the base. The outer wall and inner wall define a channel therebetween and the drain hole formed in the base is in fluid communication with the channel.
A method of brewing a beverage is also disclosed including the steps of placing a plurality of beverage flavor elements within a filter basket; dispensing water over the plurality of beverage flavor elements within the filter basket at a predetermined flow rate; providing structure within the filter basket to restrict the flow of water through the filter basket such that a level of water in the basket rises to a predetermined level at which the flow rate of water into the filter basket equals a flow rate of water out of the basket; and continuing dispensing water over the plurality of beverage flavor elements for a predetermined dwell period after the flow rate of water into the filter basket equals the flow rate of water out of the basket. Dispensing the water is continued for a time period in the range of about five minutes to about seven minutes.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.